


Never Have I Ever

by Nekko



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball Player Nicole Haught, Character Development, Cheerleader Waverly Earp, Cocky Nicole Haught, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, GP Nicole, Gentle Sex, Girl Penis, Kissing, Missionary Position, Never Have I Ever, Nicole Haught Has a Penis, One Shot, Oral Sex, Party Games, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, sorry Kat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekko/pseuds/Nekko
Summary: She gathered enough information to say that this girl had it all. She was smart, very good at what she was doing and was drop dead beautiful – no – gorgeous even. That’s why a lot of girls gravitate towards her most of the time. Unfortunately, she was also very cocky and that was something Waverly would never admit she liked, only because she didn’t want to be just another conquest of the confident basketball player.ORNicole Haught and Waverly Earp officially meet at a frat party in a Saturday night and finally have an excuse to act on their mutual attraction for each other, but not before playing a game of "Never Have I ever".
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 21
Kudos: 346





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hellen_FTW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellen_FTW/gifts).



> Hey guys! I dedicate this one shot to a dear Earper which I had the pleasure to meet and talk to about the show in my country.  
> Whoever reads this, know that English is not my native language.  
> I know I may have spelling and verbal tenses mistakes but trust me, I am trying my best to get better just because I love writing and reading.  
> I would appreciate if you guys could leave constructive feedback.  
> Not my first fan fiction ever done, but it is my first for this fandom and posted on AO3.  
> Enjoy!

_It's for the better._

That is what Waverly Earp told herself in the mirror after second-guessing herself plenty of times after she broke up with Champ Hardy. She could bet that the rodeo clown doesn't even know the word "commitment", therefore never bothered with it. She had enough of his cheating ass and so finally stopped caring about what others might think, especially since she could no longer deny her attraction towards a certain basketball player.

It wasn’t like she didn’t try to give him a second chance, but recently he’s been especially possessive without a good reason. She could barely see her friends without him bitching about it, his way of showing affection only showing around other guys that seemed to fancy Waverly and not to mention his nonexistent brain that thought being smart and beautiful is mutually exclusive

They fought plenty of times over both silly and serious matters, but the brunette was always telling herself that she is giving him a hard time. She chose to compromise without realizing that she was the only one that kept her word to stop pointing out every bad thing he was doing wrong and that he will try his best to study or be more attentive to what she is saying. That didn’t work out well so she was convinced that that relationship was hopeless. After some time she suspected that he’s cheating on her and the moment she caught him kissing another cheerleader, she was done with his bullshit and acted accordingly.

On the very same day she felt like everything went upside down as she realized she forgot her pens on her desk back at the homestead and felt unprepared since she was a planner. She complained about it to Chrissy as she passed the locker rooms. In the class room, the captain of Purgatory University’s basketball team turned around to her and placed a pencil on her desk when she was searching through her bag that was between her legs, not noticing the redhead’s action.

When her best friend came to borrow her a pen, she pointed it out and realized that out of blue in front of her eyes stood an item she didn’t recognize. She looked around, but nobody seemed to look her way or seem suspicion in any way. She shrugged it off and knew that at one point someone might come get their good when they need it. After the class was over, everybody left the room with the exception of a few people and nobody said anything. _Interesting._ She left the pencil on that desk just like she found it and made her way to the cafeteria.

A few more strange occurrences took place that week and she was preoccupied by the weirdness of them all. People found out she broke up with Champ and guys started hitting on here more frequently, but she wasn’t interested. That Friday, Pete was more insistent than the others. She asked him to leave her alone, but he would still follow Waverly around after each class until at one point, he was hit in the head by a basket ball and everyone in the cafeteria started laughing. The embarrassment was enough to make him leave for the day.

When the basketball team cheered, that was the moment she knew who helped her. Player number 11 and the only one that didn’t clap or whistle stared her way with a soft smile that soon turned into a cocky smirk. She made her way to get the ball back and returned without a single word to the brunette. It felt in a certain way to that someone looked out for her, but she wasn’t sure why. _Stop it Waverly, that can’t be possible!_

It was.

×××××××××××××××××

Nicole Haught, captain of the Purgatory University basketball team, has invaded her head most of her time while being at practice, home, even during classes. They have never spoken to each other, but they shared little moments here and there ever since that incident with Pete. They would lock eyes from time to time at college, smile the biggest smiles and Nicole even winked once in Waverly's direction when the brunette passed the locker rooms and got caught while staring at Nicole's abs.

Everyone knew the redhead was gay; she never tried to hide it. Even if she tried, she couldn't, her swagger could have been spotted from a mile away by even the most oblivious person. After Waverly's interest was piqued, she started to observe how Nicole interacted with people, what other classes she took whenever she would cross paths with her on a hallway and even watch her play whenever she was not busy cheering.

She gathered enough information to say that this girl had it all. She was smart, very good at what she was doing and was drop dead beautiful – no – gorgeous even. That’s why a lot of girls gravitate towards her most of the time. Unfortunately, she was also very cocky and that was something Waverly would never admit she liked, only because she didn’t want to be just another conquest of the confident basketball player.

She watched after every game as girls would come and congratulate or "support" Nicole, desperate to get her number or flirt with her. They would be entertained for a while with charming grins and witty responses, from time to time a lucky girl would reach her goal but after that, they would never make another appearance. _So, what does that mean? Is Nicole a player? Maybe she never found someone to stick around or to feel something towards the person, most probably spent time with and eventually had sex. Did she even wait enough until even being intimate?_

Waverly stopped looking too much into it, convinced that she had to get to know the redhead before jumping to conclusions. That weekend was the perfect opportunity to do so. A frat party was organised and she made a mental note to look her best in case something would happen between them. As a fact, she knew that she wouldn't mind climbing the girl like a tree but at the same time make her work hard for it. _Screw it_ , who cares if she just broke up with a boy-man a mere month ago. She thought it was the time she had a rebound.

×××××××××××××××××

She convinced her sister to drive her to the party and told her she might need to pick her up later. Wynonna grinned from one ear to another at the implication and was silently rooting for the younger Earp to find someone better to spend her time with. After she left her to get lost in the sea of people in front of the property, Waverly found her way into the kitchen to get something to drink. She mixed some vodka with apple juice and went looking for any of her friends to chat a little bit. Soon enough Chrissy spotted her and called her name.

"Waves! Over here," yelled the brunette's best friend. Waverly made her way to the tall woman before continuing. "Hi! What did I miss?"

“Stupid Carl tried to flirt with me,” she rolled her eyes “But Perry was very kind and helped me get rid of him.”

“Uuu! Where is Perry now?” Waverly asked. She knew Chrissy fancied him ever since their first practice.

"Over there, he is looking for a partner to play beer pong with." She suddenly looked down and started fiddling with her fingers.

“What are you waiting for? Aren’t you trying to get his attention?”

“I am shit at that game, will you please help me? I am sure he wouldn’t mind.”

It was a total lie.

Waverly knew she was too shy to just go there and start a conversation with him. _There it is…_ She figured she had enough time to find the redhead and so she agreed to help Chrissy. This way she could say she at least had a nice time if she didn’t get a chance to meet Nicole.

The girls walked towards Perry, chatted him a bit and then asked him if he was okay for both to join him in that beer pong game. He was more than happy to let the girls play as a team. What he did not know is that Waverly was good at it and soon enough he realized he got very good competition. In the middle of the game, he whined how _it's not fair anymore_ and the girls laughed and high-fived.

Not long after that, Nicole made her way to the table to salute her teammate. She made eye contact with Waverly again but soon broke to address Perry.

"What's up?" She laughed as she figured how screwed Perry was. That was the moment he finally introduced Chrissy and Waverly to Nicole.

"I'm Nicole. Nicole Haught." The girls were a bit taken aback by the cocky grin they met while shaking her hand. It happened so fast, they barely said their name, but the shorter brunette didn't miss the linger in Nicole's gaze.

"I already know you girls," she said after letting go of Waverly's hand, looking only into her eyes. "We wouldn't be able to win any game without your cheers. Everyone appreciates our awesome cheerleaders," the biggest of smiles appearead on her face keeping eye contact with the brunette. Waverly didn't even blink the whole time. She stared into those chocolate brown eyes, not being able to form any words, dumb smiling at her.

“Thank you,” Chrissy interrupted. “We are glad you guys like it. Waverly comes up with most of the ideas for our dancing routines.”

"Is that so?" Nicole questioned looking for a brief moment at Chrissy then back at Waverly, a big grin on her face. "You _guys_ never cease to amaze me.”

The tension around Nicole and Waverly was felt by both of them, including Perry and Chrissy. They looked at each other, then at the girls and back at one another. The brunette knew she had to say something, she had to try and play it cool. She didn't expect Nicole to be so… charming. In that moment she understood all those girls that squeal when they finally talk to their crush. _Damn, she’s smooth. I am in so much trouble,_ she thought. Finally, Waverly thinks of something to say.

"Not a big deal, really. Chrissy comes up with the lyrics and all the other girls give their opinion on what we think is going to work. Many of them are a better fit for the routine," Waverly spoke for the first time after she said her name. She continued after a bit. "Would you like to join us? Looks like Perry needs some manpower," she looks at Perry and grins. He nods, accepting the fact that at this rate, he will be one of the first people to get drunk too early at the party.

"Haught, I need a partner ASAP. The girls are crushing me and I have to save my ass somehow" he laughs and comes closer to Nicole to put his arm around her neck.

He looks her way with a knowing look while pushing her to the other end of the table. The game continued, from time to time they'd banter, but at the end of it, the girls still won thanks to their advantage. All this time Waverly was attentive, noting every time Nicole tried to give her a signal that she is interested in her. _I'm not crazy, right? Something is going on here._

"Funny how you are good at basketball but suck at beer pong. You'd think it would be easy peasy for you to beat us." Waverly felt like teasing them, curious about their response. Chrissy looked stunned by the playfulness in the brunette's voice. Obviously, Perry looked a bit surprised himself, but Nicole saw this as an opportunity to bicker Waverly a little bit.

“It is not the same thing. The ball has a different size and weight and it is needless to say that in basketball you can’t use the floor to score like you may use the table for beer pong.” Said the redhead with a smile herself.

“Semantics.” challenged the brunette. “Must be nice to have an excuse for everything, huh?”

Nicole liked her guts but didn’t like to be challenged. She thought about a witty answer immediately as she sat flirtatiously on the table with her hands joined on the leg she used to balance her weight.

“We could play another game if you want, we can show you what we are capable of when you do not have an advantage.” Waverly was game, but Chrissy decided it was enough.

"I had enough to drink, don't you think Waves? Besides, there are plenty of other games we could play."

Waverly stared at her friend for a bit and then gave up, knowing that she could beat Nicole another time if everything went well.

“Semantics.” Nicole challenged back. Waverly wasn’t one to back down, so she made another suggestion.

“Well, we could play something else if you wish so badly to get us drunk.” She laughed. “You can choose the game since you lost now and we don’t want you to think we will choose something we are good at.”

Perry looked amused by the situation and threw a glance at Chrissy who seemed to share the same feeling. The black-haired man approached the girls under the stare of the redhead.

"I love competing, but how about a fun game? What do you think about 'Never Have I Ever' Haught? It's easy enough. You just need to be creative." Nicole grinned at her teammate.

“It’s on!”

×××××××××××××××××

They found a room for themselves, ignoring the rowdy college students in the rest of the house. It was Perry’s property anyway, so he could do whatever he wanted. And so, they grabbed 4 bottles of beer and one of cheap vodka and started going on and on with the game. At first, the questions were easy to get a drink after like “Never have I ever gone scuba diving” but soon they turned sexual like any other typical party game. Nicole would always tease Waverly whenever she got the chance, Perry would start to get closer and closer to Chrissy and they ended up talking separately.

The brunette would continue asking the redhead questions in between debates, seeing as Nicole barely drank during the actual game. _You'd think it would be easier to find something she has done but the Nicole is adventurous, damn it._ She wasn't discouraged though.

At some point, Nicole shifted closer to Waverly and whispered "You know, all night you brushed off all my compliments and gave me a hard time. Why is that?" Waverly was flustered by the sudden proximity of the basketball player.

“For obvious reasons. I know your type,” the brunette straightened herself more, staying exactly in her face and continued. “The cocky jock that thinks she has it all.” Nicole stared with a half-smile at her as she rambled. “Looks, popularity, gets to date the pretty girls. I am not falling for that crap.”

"What makes you think that? Was I such a shitty person to you?" the redhead wet her lips and kept her smile on her face the whole time. She didn't move an inch. Yet.

"No, that's the thing. You did everything well. Perfect even. But we are not perfect. No human being is, which means you put on the charmer mask, flash that dazzling smile and stay on your best behaviour to get what you want. I am not into fake people."

At that, Nicole raised an eyebrow.

“I am not perfect. I do plenty of mistakes.” She said ready to right her wrongs.

“Like what?” the cheerleader shot back, crossing her arms around her chest after taking a small step back, a bit skeptical.

"I made a mistake to think that I could get your attention the same way as I get the other girls’. Sorry about that," Nicole had a genuine apologetic smile on her face.

Waverly wasn't convinced though. After a moment of silence, the redhead continued.

"Would you like to go somewhere else to talk? I don't think I am ready to let our friends know how much of a softie I am yet."

Waverly giggled at the scene occurring in front of her - a perfectly honest to God cocky redhead willing to destroy her walls just to make up to her. She had the look of a puppy that was hard to resist. _God, she looks so sweet._ _Stop it, Waverly!_ She uncrossed her arms and called her best friend. 

"Chris, we're going somewhere else to have a chat. You OK on your own?" asked the cheerleader, looking past the redhead that was sporting now a victory grin.

"Perry and I will go mingle now, we were just thinking about letting you know," she answered Waverly while taking Perry's hand into hers and not a moment later left the room. The girls remained alone in the bedroom near the closet. Nicole made a gesture to sit on the bed and made her way to it. Seeing as she wasn't accompanied let out a sigh and then smiled. 

“You may sit if you want. I don’t bite.”

The redhead smirked and patted the free space on the bed right next to her. “Not that hard anyway,” she added when Waverly finally made her way to sit and get in a comfortable position.

She was a bit disappointed that Nicole returned to her usual flirty self. She didn't hate it but for a moment she thought she managed to at least make the basketball player drop the act with her and be serious for once, now that it mattered. "You are doing it again."

Nicole sensed the awkwardness.

“Hmm?”

"Putting on that mask." they looked into each other’s eyes like they were trying to find their souls. If they wanted to, they probably could have reached bits of thoughts of the one in front of them, has Nicole chosen not to respond in a whisper "Sorry. Again... I guess old habits die hard." with a tentative grin, she tried again a bit louder.

"Tell you what, how about we play a few more rounds. This way we can discover more about one another. I kind of like learning new things when it comes to you." This time Waverly could tell Nicole was sincere, if not a bit nervous at the admission.

The game went on for about 15 minutes when it was time for Waverly to think of something it never happened to her. "Okay. It's my turn. Never have I ever had a drink thrown in my face." Nicole grunted and took a sip of her beer. The brunette laughed and said "I did not expect that. What's the story behind it?"

The redhead grimaced. "Let's just say that flirting with a girl at the beginning of the night and doing the same thing with another at the end would earn you such a reaction. I know it was a dick move, but in my defense, I had a reason."

At this point, Waverly was intrigued. "Is it too much to ask you to elaborate?"

Nicole hesitated for just a moment but told her nonetheless.

"My girlfriend cheated on me. I wanted to get back at her to prove her she made a huge mistake and tried to seduce her mistress. I found out that Rachel, the first girl I flirted with that night, didn't know that my girlfriend was in a relationship – which made it hurt even more – but I gave up on that idea eventually. Poor girl didn’t do anything wrong, it was Shae’s decision to cheat so I made an excuse and got out of the club. Mia, the second girl I was telling you about, came to me and started hitting on me. I was such a mess that I thought it wouldn't be the end of the world to have a rebound anyway so I kissed her in front of the club with the thought of taking her home. Needless to say, the whole plan failed when Rachel saw us making out and decided it was a good idea to tap my shoulder and throw her drink in my face when I turned around."

Waverly felt bad for the redhead but couldn’t help but be amused at the image playing in her head. An outsider would laugh his ass off without the context. Nicole looked up at the brunette like those characters in cartoons with a question mark above their heads. _Adorable._

“I’m sorry to hear that, but you gotta admit it is a bit funny,“ Waverly was doing her best not to start laughing.

The basketball player tried to glare at the little girl standing beside her on the bed but couldn't. Her smile made her smile as well and so she gave up and confessed looking at her feet. "You're right." Waverly was glad to see she managed to keep a peaceful and funny mood.

"I didn't peg you for the girlfriend type. You give the 'player' kind of vibe." The brunette teased and Nicole feigned offense.

"Waverly Earp, are you assuming I am unable to have a relationship? And here I was about to open up to you." The cheerleader looked incredulous at the admission but laughed anyway.

"You are the one going around breaking hearts like a cocky jock you want to make yourself look like."

At this point, they both stopped laughing. The redhead gave Waverly a serious look. Something shifted all of a sudden, they both could feel it as Nicole got closer to the brunette.

Only a few inches away from her ear, Nicole whispered, “I thought I proved myself already that I am more than I let on.” Her voice was playful and upon hearing it, Waverly gulped and barely managed to respond.

“Yeah?” She berated herself for that and blinked a few times in the hope she would regain her composure.

“Yeah.”

Once again Nicole moved to face the brunette and cupped her cheek. _Damn her and her charming self,_ thought Waverly. _Damn those eyes I would never get tired to look at, those lips that curve into that dazzling smile! Ughh!_ Neither knew who moved first, all that mattered is that _finally_ , their mouths met in a kiss that was nothing Waverly expected. It was slow at first, cautious, their tongues never wondered too much and met only a few times like they were shy to ask the other for a dance. It was sweet and passionate at the same time and maybe a little too short for Waverly's liking. They stopped for air, their foreheads touching and their eyes never leaving the other.

“God, you are so beautiful,” Nicole blurted out. The cheerleader flushed at the compliment. She didn’t shy away after seeing the reaction honesty brought out of the little girl, her gaze very intense. “I don’t even know how I managed to stay away from you for so long.”

It was the brunette’s turn to be confused. She gave Nicole a look that screamed _“explain yourself”._

“Let’s just say that never have I ever waited when I saw something I like.” The redhead spoke once again.

Waverly could not deny her advances anymore, but she could not accept them so easily either. She just wanted to know for sure if this was just another game for Nicole or not. She wasn't just any trophy, she wasn't just a good time for one night. What she felt was real. _What now?_ She shifted away, avoiding eye contact with the basketball player and shook her head. She didn't want to make a fool of herself, didn't know how to tell the girl she liked her without sounding crazy.

The redhead noticed something wasn't okay and didn't understand what she did wrong.

"Hey, what happened?"

Silence.

The brunette shook her head.

"Was it the kiss?" Nicole tried again. "Look, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I won't do it again," she took her hands away from Waverly's waist where they were placed after the kiss has ended and the brunette already missed the contact. "Was it something I said? I swear, I meant every word," Nicole sounded almost desperate at that point. "Did I jump the gun?" She was pretty sure she screwed up with the only girl that actually mattered.

Waverly didn’t know what to do, so she chose to fidget while thinking. There wasn’t even a second she felt uncomfortable. On the contrary, she felt safe… it was almost like coming home to drink a cup of tea and watch crappy TV shows after a hard day. Or like going to her warm bed in a cold and snowy day and relax under her four blankets while reading a good book. She _wanted_ Nicole. Damn, did she want her. More than anything at the moment. She was scared and she knew why that was. All that bravado from earlier that day just went out of the window. She felt the mattress lose some weight and that’s what made her snap out of her reverie.

Nicole got up from the bed and marched towards the door, but not before giving Waverly another glance. She looked like someone just kicked her puppy. Before she could touch the handle though, the brunette stopped her.

“Wait!” Nicole flinched and turned around, amazed to see the small girl making her way towards her slowly. Waverly’s eyes were searching when she finally stopped in front of the ginger girl. “How can I know for sure?” she finally questioned. “I have been here before, Nicole. My ex cheated on me, I do not want you to change who you are just so we end up hating each other. I can’t handle another toxic relationship or whatever this would be.” Her eyes were glassy, ready to be laughed at, to be rejected for being so emotional over nothing.

The redhead took a step forward and hugged the brunette. "I meant everything I said, Waves. I like you so much already, it is kind of scary. I am scared that maybe tomorrow you will just get up and go before I wake up," she gulped and cleared her throat. "I don't want to hear whispers on the hallways about how yet another girl managed to steal a night of my life. The popular captain of the basketball team that can have everything and everyone my ass," Nicole's voice was bitter by that point. "That's the only thing they see in me. Adventure." She chanced a look at Waverly and softened her voice once she realized she didn't deserve her anger. "I've got nothing meaningful in my life. All those girls mean nothing. It's just like collecting garbage. You can have a whole pile and it wouldn't matter. It's just trash. I can’t explain it, not yet. There are no words that could convince you that I’m serious. All I can do is show you.”

Waverly couldn’t believe her ears. That cocky jock had the same insecurities as she had and was for the same reason. Nobody wants to be alone. No. _More like nobody wants to be left alone by people they care about_. The brunette understood what that felt like. Her mom left when she was young, her sister had to move out as soon she was old enough to work and her uncle died last year. She took a step back, but not breaking the hug, just enough to look at the taller woman. She found hopeful eyes with a tinge of something else. Desire? Love? _Maybe both?_ All she knew is that she would regret not giving Nicole a chance. She decided it was worth the risk of getting hurt.

“Is that why you didn’t approach me” the question took the basketball player by surprise. “Because you were scared?

"Yes," she gulped and then wet her lips.

The cheerleader grabbed the collar of the shirt and kissed her, this time with an urgency she was amazed was capable of. The slide of their lips was _oh_ so bittersweet, filled with raw emotions of desire, sadness, longing for something they did not know they needed until then, all combined to form the unity of their beings. Waverly started roaming the redhead's body, never settling for too long. Nicole did the same after a second of hesitation, pushing the other girl with calculated steps to the nearest wall.

“Waves, hold on. Wait…”

“Show me,” Waverly was drunk on everything that the redhead was. She was sure she wanted Nicole and she knew it too after one look in the brunette’s eyes. “Show me how much you like me. I need you to show me.” 

Waverly wanted to continue but didn’t know if that was the right decision. Nicole tilted her head in confusion, but her eyes were expectant. Waverly bit her lip before resuming what she started. “I need you to show me that you like me just as much as I like you.” The tall woman had a wide grin on, her dimples popping and making her look like a kid on Christmas day.

Nicole groaned when Waverly started kissing her neck again with the same fervor as before. Now that she had permission, she was ready to prove Waverly exactly how much she wanted to see the real her. She cupped her face and guided her mouth towards hers. They kissed for what felt like an eternity, until the redhead decided to start sucking at Waverly’s pulse point while her hand strayed under her tee shirt to explore soft skin. The younger girl shivered at the touch, feeling her head getting hazy with every second that passed.

Waverly felt very hot once Nicole started to tease her nipples. It didn’t matter that the bra was still on, the redhead was skilled enough to know what to do and how to do it. She pressed herself harder against the brunette that hissed a bit at the feeling of the door knob in her back. They shifted a bit until they reached a safer place near the straight surface of the wall. The exploring continued, Nicole’s mouth reaching the cheerleader’s collarbone. She nibbled at her skin as her hands were rubbing gently at her thighs.

The brunette couldn’t take it anymore and started to rub against Nicole, pulling her impossibly close, so close she could feel the redhead’s rising bulge in her pants. After everything sunk in, she stopped and looked Nicole in the eyes, visibly surprised at the new information.

“Sorry, forgot about that aspect. Are you okay with it?” Nicole asked shyly.

Waverly gulped. She unbuckled the older girl’s belt and lowered both her pants and boxers enough to reveal an almost hard pink shaft. “God, that’s sexy” breathed the brunette as she cupped the member and started stroking it gently.

Nicole groaned, the sensation of Waverly’s hand made her feel overwhelmed for a moment. She bit her lower lip, looking directly in the brunette’s hazel eyes. She was okay with it which was a good thing. More than that, she was eager. _Perfect, still not enough._ She grabbed her hand to stop her ministrations and brought it above her head, the other one coming to accompany it a second after. Waverly sighed and pouted when she realized she couldn’t touch Nicole anymore.

“Not the time now, baby. I want to taste you so badly.”

“Please,” the brunette whined.

The basketball player dragged off the panties and kissed her with passion. The hand that kept Waverly’s hand suspended against the wall no longer had a hard grip, which gave the younger girl the opportunity to break free and cross her arms around Nicole’s shoulders. The redhead kissed her again for a few more moments until the cheerleader started to guide her lover down where she needed her the most.

“Please, I can’t wait anymore,” Waverly begged.

The grin that appeared on Nicole’s face vanished a few seconds after Waverly grabbed some red flocks as the older woman positioned herself on her knees. She kissed her thighs, building anticipation on her way to the brunette’s groin. Finally, she had a tentative lick of the glistening pussy and the pink clit that was throbbing. The taste was just as salty as it was sweet. _Oh God! She is perfect,_ was the only thought she managed to have before she dove into the infinite joy of giving Waverly pleasure with her mouth.

The rhythm was constant most of the time, Nicole liking to explore different patterns from time to time but not for long. She was driven by the sounds her actions were eliciting from the brunette and Waverly made sure to reward the redhead by tugging softly at her hair every time it felt especially intense. A few groans escaped the older girl’s mouth every now and then, her own arousal and excitement getting the best of her, the best part being when she could feel Waverly’s legs trembling.

“I’m so close… _Mmm_!” Hearing those words, Nicole slowed down her ministrations but sucked a bit harder before stopping and using her hands instead of her mouth. “No–“ Waverly tried. “No hands… I want you to take me against this wall. Please!” Nicole got up and looked the cheerleader in the eyes. Those hazel orbs were then so much more dilated by desire than before and even had a sparkle that only made the redhead stop wondering if Waverly was sure of what she was asking.

Nicole kissed the younger girl hard and decided to just comply to any wishes Waverly had because she knew with every fiber in her body that even if she was used, she will be glad she at least had the opportunity to spend a magnificent night with someone that mattered. Anyway, she was one hundred percent sure that Waverly wouldn’t do that. She could trust her. _Right?_ She had to trust her. The brunette didn’t seem the type of girl that just threw out confessions of the sort just to get attention.

She shut her brain off when the redhead felt a tongue sliding against her lips to grant her permission again. She opened her mouth more so she could let Waverly taste herself on her lips. They both moaned, the very thought of the act being enough to turn them on but actually doing it was like switching a button from _Medium_ to _Hard_. Nicole didn’t even bother to take of her pants and boxers completely; pretty sure the clothes wouldn’t do any harm to the brunette.

“As you wish,” the basketball player purred in Waverly’s ear, interrupting the kiss.

She grabbed her cock, teased the younger girl a bit while sucking a red spot at her pulse point. The cheerleader whined. She had enough of the teasing, but couldn’t deny it worked her up a lot in the good way. She was never this hot and so impatient for the actual act, Champ never taking his time to make her crave more. She pulled Nicole closer using one leg to tell her to hurry up. As much as she would like to make it last, she was desperate to feel Nicole.

The redhead lined her cock, teasing her entrance with the tip for a moment before she filled Waverly slowly. After she was completely inside the brunette, Nicole grabbed the younger girl’s cheek with her right hand to make her look into her eyes. She nodded enthusiastically and that was the signal the basketball player needed to start pumping slowly into her lover. She placed the other hand on Waverly’s ass to make her thrusts more intense. Moans and grunts filled the room, making the music from the party downstairs seem almost mute in comparison.

“It feels so good to– ughh! To have you inside me,” the brunette moaned.

“You take my cock so well, baby!”

The older girl thrusted into her with more power after saying that. She grunted and the action made Waverly moan even louder. The pace was still slow, Waverly didn’t mind one bit. It felt so good, so intimate yet so wild with the power the redhead pumped into her in such close proximity. There was something so sexy in the idea of Nicole having her way with her half-clothed like this.

She wanted to feel even more of Nicole. Her name escaped her mouth as a moan as she pulled her closer and entangled both her legs behind the redhead’s back. Now that the position slightly changed, Nicole grabbed the brunette by her ass cheeks to pound into her easily and with more force than before.

“Faster!” exclaimed the cheerleader. “I am so close to–“ they both grunted when Nicole hit a certain spot deeper in Waverly as she moved faster than she ever did before. She never felt so aroused in her entire life, feeling Waverly’s pussy tighten around her and her breasts bouncing near her face being two big factors in this case.

“I am close too, baby! Should I… pull out?” the redhead asked in her ear.

“God no!” The moans got louder as they reached their peak one after another. Waverly shuddered as she felt going over the edge while Nicole came and spread her cum in her womb with every thrust that was then slower thanks to her high given by the orgasm. Chests heaving, they came back to their senses a minute after, Nicole still hard inside Waverly.

“Bed. Now!” ordered the brunette.

The basketball player complied, putting a hand behind her back to make sure Waverly won’t fall backwards as they made their way to the bed. They laid on the comfortable mattress and started kissing slowly but with meaning. Their union made the whole act even more passionate and soon enough the cheerleader spread herself as wide as she could so that Nicole could slide easily in and out of her.

Their love-making was nothing they have ever experienced, all too good and too profound for their first time. Both had relationships before and they both had sex multiple times with a partner, but no encounter was as close to this one in particular. Both of them would come to realize this shortly after they met that night. All that they knew in that moment is that they won’t ever regret taking this chance. Nicole on top of Waverly, kissing her neck and gently pumping into her as the brunette scratched her back and scalp was a situation none of them would ever get tired of.

As their passion increased so did the moans that echoed in their ears and soon they fell over the edge together again with a sharp “fuck” coming out from Waverly and a moan from Nicole. The redhead collapsed on top of Waverly spent and ready to cuddle her and the brunette embraced her lover breathing heavily. After a few minutes, Nicole talked.

“I hope that was convincing.”

She kissed Waverly’s temple and with a sigh, the cheerleader tightening her grip around the older girl.

“For now,” Waverly tried to be nonchalant _._

“Someone has a smart mouth after mind blowing sex I see,” Nicole could feel a smirk under her chin. 

“Don’t flatter yourself. You were decent.” The brunette teased.

“Mm-mm,” Nicole grinned unconvinced, being well aware of the connection they just shared but neither of them were ready to admit it just yet. Nicole extracted herself from Waverly and both groaned when the redhead’s cock was no longer seethed inside the younger girl. The brunette already missed the contact. “Does that mean I can take you out for a date? If everything goes well, maybe I get a chance to prove how wrong you are again.” She leaned in and kissed Waverly softly.

“We shall see,” she whispered back only a few inches from the redhead’s lips, wide smile on her face. She kissed her hard one more time before getting out of the bed and redressing herself. “If you have half as decent dance moves, I will give you my number.”

“You basically told me I’m good in bed,” Nicole laughed.

“Shut up! Hurry up and dress. Perry will kill us if he finds out what we did in his bed,” Waverly reminded her. The older girl cringed a bit, only then realizing where they were. Still, she couldn’t help feeling giddy inside.

“So bossy. I could have mistaken you for my new girlfriend.”

Waverly froze. She didn’t see this one coming and the thought of Nicole actually being serious about her was still unbelievable. Nicole’s expression changed when she saw the brunette’s reaction. She walked around the bed to kneel in front of Waverly that sat on the edge of the bed.

“Hey! No pressure, okay? It’s okay if you want to wait a bit to get to know me more.”

“No! I mean, it’s not that. I was just surprised. Didn’t expect it so soon. I would lo- like to be your girlfriend. If you’ll have me,” the cheerleader shyly confessed.

“I would like nothing more.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. :D  
> I am accepting prompts if anyone has an idea that is not out there already or any idea really. ^^  
> You can find me on tumblr as nekkosayuri-chan  
>   
> To help pass the time, I made 2 lists of all the Wayhaught stories I read on AO3 and I totally recommend reading:  
> The first one is here: [Top WayHaught stories by Genre](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1m12Nxwh6MGOjzMqKhuE9tUGkXdD1wB3Q/view?usp=sharing)  
> The second is here: [Wayhaught One Shots / Short stories](https://drive.google.com/file/d/14Be96YBPv-E0_h8KDDkvQQmFLXrfc30z/view?usp=sharing)
> 
> Until next time, peace and love!


End file.
